Misunderstanding
by yure-chan
Summary: A TezuFuji. Tezuka and Fuji has a misunderstanding. Will they be able to clear the air? My first ever POT fic. Shonen-ai.Please R&R...Thank you!


Misunderstanding  
  
Author: Yure-chan  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Shonen-ai, Romance  
  
Pairings: TezuFuji  
  
Characters: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syusuke, Oishi Syuichiroh  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, no matter how much I wish, Prince of Tennis and it's characters belong solely to Konomi Takeshi-san. Characters are only used for entertainment purpose.  
  
WARNING: Shonen-ai / Boy-boy love ahead. Back out now if you are against boy-boy relationship. Hold your peace if you wish to proceed. Flames will be used to bbq marshmallows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, if it isn't Tezuka and Fuji watching the match? So how do you find it?" Kiichi Kuki of Kakinoki walked up to the two Seigaku players, smirking.  
  
Tezuka remained expressionless while Fuji carry his usual smile on his face. Kiichi walked towards Tezuka.  
  
"Oh right, Tezuka! I heard you did not play against Gyokurin. Is it because of your arm injury?" Kiichi said arrogantly.  
  
"Let's go, Fuji." Tezuka turned and walked off.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kiichi reached out and grabbed Tezuka's left arm. He was surprised when Tezuka did not show any signs of pain. Tezuka stared at him stoically.  
  
"Let go of your hand!" Tezuka shook off Kiichi's hand and walked off. Fuji followed, leaving Kiichi standing like a statue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And how is it feeling now?" Fuji asked quietly as they are walking back to where the Seigaku team members had gathered. Tezuka arched an eyebrow as he turned and looked at Fuji. The smile on his friend's face had disappeared and in its place was a worried frown.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I don't think so, Tezuka. You can fool others but you can't fool me."  
  
"I said I'm fine. Let's go back. They are waiting for us." Nothing more was said as Tezuka turned and made his way back to the group for their next match with Mizunohuchi.  
  
"Kunimitsu..............."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seigaku won three straight sets and got to the finals. While everyone was celebrating their victory, Tezuka retreated to the changing room. He rolled up his jacket's sleeve and examines his arm injury. It sure hurts when Kiichi grips his arm. He grimaced as he tried to soothe the pain.  
  
"Tezuka?" Tezuka jerked up in surprise. He had not expected anyone to enter the room. Oishi stood at the doorway, looking surprised.  
  
"What happened? The pain's acting up again?" Oishi walked over to the captain's side.  
  
"I'm fine. Keep it from Fuji though. What are you doing here?" Tezuka said as he rolled down his sleeve.  
  
"I'm here to put back the first aid box. Wait, Tezuka! I think I better apply some medicine for you to ease the pain." Oishi said as he reached for the first aid box.  
  
Tezuka can only sigh as Oishi fussed over his injured arm. None of them noticed the person standing by the door, watching everything with a pained expression. That was until..................  
  
"There! It's done." Oishi stood up and smiled. Tezuka merely nodded his thanks as he stood up.  
  
"Let's go!" Oishi turned and saw Fuji standing by the door, the smile on his face no longer there.  
  
"Fuji?"  
  
Tezuka turned and saw the boy looking at them. Then Fuji turned and ran off.  
  
"Fuji!" Tezuka ran after the disappearing figure. Oishi could only remain where he was, confused at what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuji, there you are! Where did you go?" Kikumaru slapped his friend on the back. Fuji forced a smile.  
  
"I got to go, Kikumaru. I catch you guys around!" Fuji picked up his bag. Not sensing anything wrong, Kikumaru merely smiled and bade his friend goodbye.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Fuji!"  
  
Just as Fuji walked out of the court, Tezuka came walking up to the Seigaku group in a hurry.  
  
"Going somewhere, Tezuka senpai?" Momoshiro smiled. Tezuka nodded.  
  
"I have something to attend to. I need to go. Please be punctual for practice tomorrow."  
  
"Hai, buchou!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fuji!" Tezuka finally caught up with the tennis Tensai.  
  
Fuji continued walking, pretending not to have heard Tezuka.  
  
"Fuji!" Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm and spun him around to face him. He was taken aback when he saw tears that were threatening to fall in Fuji's eyes.  
  
"Syusuke?" Tezuka soften a little.  
  
"Syusuke, I....................."  
  
"You don't have to explain anything.................." Fuji said in a small voice, cutting off what Tezuka was going to say.  
  
"It isn't what you think!"  
  
Fuji looked at Tezuka as tears start to fall. Tezuka felt his heart breaking into two when he saw the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syusuke." Tezuka pulled Fuji into an embrace.  
  
"I did not want you to worry about me. That's why I did not want you to know about the pain. Oishi found out when he came into the changing room while I was tending to the pain." Tezuka murmured, answering his lover's suspicions.  
  
"Kunimitsu.................."  
  
Tezuka tilted Fuji's head up. He leaned down and claimed the Tensai's lips for his own. Fuji returned the kiss with as much passion. When they parted, Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulders.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Tezuka gave a small smile. A rare one from his usually serious expression.  
  
"I promise. Let's go home now?"  
  
Fuji's smile returned as he gripped his boyfriend's hand as they walked down the path to their home.  
  
Owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright! My first ever Tennis no Oujisama fic. Please be gentle with me!*grins* But anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments please?  
  
Momoshiro: Oh right, where was I, Yure-chan?  
  
Yureko: There! Right there! The one talking to Tezuka-san before he left.  
  
Momoshiro *pouts*: That is not so right, Yure-chan! Where are me and Echizen?  
  
Yureko *sweat pours*: Alright! I will go and think of something! Anyway, this is my first Prince of Tennis fic. Can't you be a little more encouraging?  
  
Fuji: Great job, Yure-chan!  
  
Yureko *drools*: Ne, arigatou!  
  
Tezuka*nods*: Keep it up.  
  
Yureko*grins*: Right!  
  
Ryoma: You can do better than this. *yawns*  
  
Momoshiro: Yure-chan, a fic on me! Me and Echizen!  
  
Oishi: *sweat pours*  
  
Yureko *yawns*: Yare yare! When I can get my brain back to working condition, I will write something. For now, I'm going to bed.  
  
Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Ryoma: Oyasumi, Yure-chan!  
  
Momoshiro: Make it fast, Yure!  
  
Yure: *nods* *retires to room* 


End file.
